Verschil
by kokorocchi
Summary: Kita berbeda, sangat berbeda. Seperti kutub utara dan selatan. Warning!bahasa vikinisasi yang menjurus


**Karena kita berbeda, sangat berbeda**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayma**

 **Warning :typo(s), OOC (maybe), DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memandang wajah damai disisiku. Tenang dengan nafas teratur yang menerpa kulit ariku. Oh, lihatlah dia yang tersenyum tipis disela tidurnya. Aku tak yakin apa yang ia impikan. Apakah ia bermimpi memelukku? Atau bermimpi menjejakkan kakinya diwajah androgini mata empat -begitu Rivaille menyebutnya- itu? Aku tak tahu. Sebaiknya aku menelan kekehanku sebelum tidurnya terganggu.

Kulihat kelopak matanya bergerak mengumpulkan kesadaran. Apa aku mengganggunya?

"Selamat pagi. Lihat, aku bangun lebih cepat mendahuluimu."

"Hm itu hanya keberutunganmu." Mata sewarna malamnya menyipit, aku tahu ia beradaptasi dengan jendela- jendela -yang sialnya- kubuka penutup cahayanya.

Aku terkekeh. Lihat, ia tak pernah mengakui kekalahannya. Tidak sepertiku yang tunduk, kalah dalam pesona musim dingin yang hangat dari tubuhnya, wajahnya, dan tentusaja pelukannya.

"Apa kau tak ingin memelukku? Atau mencium ku sebagai salam pagi hari ini?"

"Tch." Dia mendecih. "Hanya dalam mimpimu saja." Begitulah dia yang sedingin salju, tapi bukan aku jika tak mampu melelehkan saljunya.

"Ya kau benar, hari ini aku bermimpi kau menciumku, dan meminta sesuatu yang lebih" dan aku berhasil melelehkannya, membakar kulit seindah porselen dipipinya.

Aku sudah bilang aku akan melelehkan saljunya, karena aku adalah api, yang melelehkan salju menjadi air. Air yang akan mematikan cahayaku. Seperti saat itu.

 _Aku melihatnya pertama kali di musim dingin. Tubuh 160 cm nya terbalut berbagai macam pakaian hangat. Terlihat lucu bagaimana sosok yang kemarin mengalahkan sepuluh preman dengan dua tangan dan kaki itu terlihat tenggelam dalam lapisan bajuku._

 _Ya bajuku._

 _Rivaille Ackerman pemuda terkuat di klub kendo itu menolongku kemarin, saat sepuluh dari duapuluh pria berbadan besar yang kulawan mencoba meremukkan tulang tulangku dan menusuk pemompa liquid warna merah yang mengalir di setiap sudut eksistensiku._

 _Saat itu, aku hanyalah bara api. Mengais sisa-sisa keberanian dalam diriku sampai akhirnya api itu padam oleh air. Air yang tenang di setiap gerakan-gerakan pasti._

Dan mulai pada saat itu aku menyukainya. Ah bukan, aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda eboni itu.

Dan sebagai tanda terima kasihku, aku memintanya singgah digubukku barang sebentar. Aku tahu ia kedinginan. Siapa yang tidak kedinginan dengan mantel tipis di badai salju? Dan saat itu, dengan lancang aku memintanya mengisi hari-hariku. Bukan dalam artian romantis,bung. Aku tak tahu apakah ia memilih jalan berbelok sepertiku atau masih lurus, selurus jalan utama didepan kantorku.

Bukan apa-apa, melihat tenaganya, aku hanya tak ingin disodok tepat di ulu hati.

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat hari pertama kita bertemu. Tanpa ada kejadian yang biasa terlihat di drama picisan tentang dua orang yang saling bertabrakan dan jatuh cinta.

"Wajahmu menjijikan." Yah kalian pasti tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu.

"Benarkah?"

Aku hanya menggoda, Rivaille merona. Ah, tidak. Tak pakai merona. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk memperjelas apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi Rivaille memutar bola matanya jengah. Aku tertawa.

"Hahaha.." tawaku lepas. Kupeluk pinggang ramping itu. Mengusapnya secara perlahan untuk menenangkannya yang terlihat terkejut dengan pergerakanku yang tiba-tiba.

Pipinya kembali terbakar. Memerah sewarna tomat. Ah tidak, dia lebih manis dari itu. Bagaimana aku mendiskripsikannya ya?Aku tak akan pernah bisa mendiskripsikannya. Bahkan sejak pada hari ke 60 pertemuan itu.

 _Walaupun aku memintanya untuk tinggal, tapi ia sama sekali tak merepotkanku. Satu fakta yang baru kutahu dibalik wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya adalah saat saat kantorku penuh dengan kasus kasus tikus busuk yang menggerogoti uang negara._

 _Aku tak pernah sempat makan, atau sekadar menemani Rivaille. Aku tahu ia bukan bocah bawang kemain sore, jadi jangan memberitahuku. Bulan-bulan pertama, Rivaille terus membersihkan gubuk reyotku. Kubilang berkali-kali, ini bukan tanggung jawabnya, tapi tanggungjawab para dayang-dayang , candaku. Aku bahkan bisa membayar seribu orang untuk membersihkan gubukku. Tapi ia hanya mendengus, meneliti setiap ruangan yang berdebu._

 _Aku pikir malam itu Rivaille akan tidur tanpa memakan satu kunyahan roti sekalipun. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membelikannya mie bungkusan rasa makanan negara tetangga. Namun aku salah, ia menungguku dengan makanan aslinya yang begitu lezat. Aku tambah mencintainya. Sungguh._

"Kau tak ingin memasakkanku? Atau mungkin kau ingin aku memakanmu?" Inilah aku, yang hanya berkata sedemikian rupa dengannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kuterima di ulu hatiku, atau diperut sedikit kebawah.

"Masak saja sendiri." Ia ketus, sangat berbeda dengan gayaku. Tapi aku akan tetap tersenyum melihatnya memegang masakan apa-apa saja yang ingin ia makan. Karena apa-apa yang ia suka, aku juga suka.

"Mandilah, akan kusiapkan makanan untukmu." Aku mendengar hela nafas panjang diawal kalimatnya. Tapi aku bahagia. Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini diperhatikan. Dan detik itu juga aku melompat kearahnya, melakukan apa-apa yang dilakukan anak-anak untuk mengapresiasi ibunya.

Mencium pipinya.

.

.

Aku tak pernah tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi rajin membilas tubuhku. Kadang dua kali, kadang disaat malam itu datang, aku membilas tubuhnya dan tubuhku tiga kali. Mungkin ini akibat penolakan cintaku yang pertama.

Aku tak pernah ditolak, bahkan oleh malaikatpun aku tak pernah di tolak.

 _Tapi pada hari itu, malaikat dengan sayap dan mata sepekat malam itu menolakku. Menolak merajut hubungan romantisme yang lebih dalam._

 _"Rivaille, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"_

 _Aku yang percaya diri membawanya ke sungai pinggiran kota. Membawa seikat bunga yang telah kulumuri dengan darahku dan kesungguhanku. Kububuhkan cintaku untuk pupuknya, kusirami ia dengan penantianku. Aku tersenyum dengan tampan._

 _"Maaf Erwin, aku tidak mau punya kekasih yang suka berkebun dan jarang mandi."_

 _Aku tak terima jika jawabannya itu saja. Kuputuskan untuk membanting tulang hingga hancur berkeping keping . Membiarkannya duduk sendiri dirumah. Biarlah kau bilang aku kekanakan, dan Rivaille yang dewasa itu benar. Tapi aku patah hati._

 _Hingga hari ke tujuh kealpaanku dimeja makan, Rivaille mengrim pesan singkat._

 _"Akan kupertimbangkan untuk menerimamu jika kau lebih sering mandi."_

Jika kau aku, mungkin kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Mengatakan tentang betapa konyol pemikirannya. 'Badanmu kotor, begitu juga dengan otakmu' begitu katanya.

Aku tahu kekasihku perhatian dengan pedangnya. Jangan berpikir kotor tentang pedang, bung. Maksudku lidahnya. Oh ayolah, kita sama tahu lidahnya bahkan lebih tajam dari pedang pasukan pengintai jaman dahulu.

Ia tak sepertiku yang memperhatikan dengan kalimat lembut dan tutur halus. Mungkin berada lama di kegelapan membuat lidahnya menajam.

Perubahanku dimulai dari hari itu.

 _Ku guyur otakku dengan air bening dari keran silver diatasku. Kubersihkan pikiranku. Membuang hal-hal yang tidak perlu._

 _Segar._

 _Ternyata itu yang dia mau. Lucu sekali._

 _Saat itu juga aku memeluknya. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya._

 _'Aku sudah mandi. Membersihkan sisa kotoran dari otakku. Sekarang semuanya sudah. Ada yang membuatmu menolakku?'_

 _'Ada.'_

 _Aku tercengang. Kulonggarkan pelukanku di tubuhnya._

 _'Apa?' Tanyaku padanya._

 _'Kita berbeda.'_

 _Aku tersenyum. Kusembunyikan senyumku di ceruk lehernya, menghirup citrus dari kulitnya. 'Tak apa kita memang berbeda'_

 _Kucium bibirnya. Kelereng indah itu terbuka lebar. Aku tak menggigitnya. Bahkan sekadar untuk menjilatnya._

 _Hanya kusesap manis bibinya. Kusalurkan kebahagiaanku ke tubuhnya. Kubisikkan kalimat cintaku untuknya. Hanya itu. Dan ia mengangguk menerimaku menjadi penjaga bahagianya, yang mengisi lembar demi lembar kehidupannya_

Itulah awalnya. Bukan lagi aku atau kamu. Tapi kita atau kami.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sapanya tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit berjengit, dan dia menahan tawanya. Sialan, nakal sekali.

"Aku hanya memikirkan saat aku pertama mengalahkanmu dulu."

Alis tipisnya terangkat sebelah, mencari di setiap sudut memorinya. Bagian mana dirinya terkalahkan. Karena untuknya, Rivaille Ackerman tak terkalahkan.

"Itu, saat aku pertama menyesap manis bibirmu dan membakar pipimu."

Ia mendengus. "Bodoh" katanya lirih. Tapi aku tetap mendengar. Kutangkap senyuman tipis diwajahnya, kubingkai saat saat ini dalam kamar-kamar khayal ku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tak ada."

.

.

 _'Kita berbeda, sangat berbeda. Bagaikan kutub utara dan selatan. Namun berkat itu kita dapat_ _bersatu_.'

.

* * *

a/n:

Holaa, kita ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama saya hiatus dari dunia perpenpikan T^T. Kali ini saya coba-coba vikinisasi huehehe. Saya nggak tau apa gaya ini cocok sama saya atau nggak. Tolong repiyunya oke? :v. Saya tau apa yang saya tulis agak nggak nyambung sih. Tapi apa daya saya kebelet publish/no.

Oh iya maafkan saya mungkin banyak typo. Menyunting dengan hp itu susah sekali. ;-;

So, mind to review?


End file.
